


【贾农】陈老师网络小课堂开课啦

by sisiii



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisiii/pseuds/sisiii
Summary: “老师叫出来，他们可是会听见的哦。”
Kudos: 2





	【贾农】陈老师网络小课堂开课啦

*ooooooc别上升  
*学生×老师  
*有小道具  
*我又来拖后腿啦啦啦

陈立农脸上泛着潮红，额头上有细细的汗冒出来，手抖着打开电脑和摄像头，紧咬着嘴唇才放开：“到齐了吗?”意识到自己的音调有点不对，有只能赶快闭嘴，只求学生们没有看出来。陈立农往旁边看去，始作俑者黄明昊笑的比谁开心，一手拿着笔记本，一手拿着遥控器，笑着对陈立农摇了摇，用口型告诉陈立农，

“老师要是喘出来，他们可是听的很清楚的哦。”

黄明昊当然不想把老师的喘声分享给其他人，当然他也清楚自家老师不可能在这种时候喘出来，大不了在喘的时候，把直播一关。

陈立农看着刷新飞快的弹幕，眼睛有点花，下面真的……太难受了，陈立农真的要哭了，要不是现在还直播，陈立农不知道自己要怎么哭着求黄明昊取出身下跳着正欢的跳蛋。有些同学似乎已经注意到了自己老师的不对劲，弹幕也从“来了来了。”变成了询问老师情况。

【胡○○：老师没有事吧?】  
【李○○：老师需不需要休息一下，今天课就别上了。】  
【张○：嘿嘿嘿我赞同】  
【黄明昊：老师你的脸为什么这么红呀，声音也不太对劲哦，是不是有什么事情啊，你看额头上有这么多汗。】

要不是陈立农现在正经历着心里和生理双重折磨，他还真信了黄明昊的鬼话，夸着黄明昊是个爱关心人的同学，太坏了啊。陈立农往黄明昊那边看去，黄明昊刚好抬起头，撇着嘴，挑了挑眉，依然笑眯眯地看着他。

“我今天有点不太舒服啊……今天很简单，看看PPT，有问题我打字啊。”陈立农真的已经极力控制自己，不让自己的声音有什么奇怪的了，除了那几个上扬的尾音。黄明昊不悦地摇摇头，这可不是他想要的效果。

幸好今天的课不难，陈立农强装镇定，在电脑上飞快地浏览一遍PPT，然后，把PPT发给大家，又点开昨天的作业，还是要讲题目的啊。

【陈老师：这题我们抽一个人来回答。】

弹幕立马安静了下来，跟没有人来听一样，陈立农也巴不得希望没有人来听。陈立农点开点名器，看到黄明昊的名字飞快地在自己面前掠过，神经像是被触动到了一样打了个激灵，在机械女声报出“黄明昊”三个字时，耳边幽幽传来一句话：“老师是在报复我吗。”说着，黄明昊调大了力度，陈立农惊呼一声，有赶快闭嘴，不用想陈立农就知道他的下面一定已经溃不成军了。但是这次真不是他想叫的啊……

【陈老师：那就请黄明昊同学回答。】  
【李○○：恭喜恭喜!!!】  
【张○：发来贺电。】

陈立农倒是想看看黄明昊是怎么回答的。

【黄明昊：老师我不会，请开麦教我】  
【何○○：老师我看了一下，这个你上课好像也没有讲过啊……】  
【林○：对啊，这知识点上课没有提到哎。】

陈立农点开题目，好像是没有讲过，随后就感觉到身下的力道更重了。陈立农把过程打在弹幕上。

【黄明昊：老师没有听懂。】

陈立农看出黄明昊是真的要自己讲出来，陈立农感觉自己的嘴唇已经被咬破了，嘴里蔓延着血腥味。陈立农又将较详细的步骤，在发出去没多少秒，就感觉黄明昊在向自己走来，还是那两句话立农你完蛋咯，立农你死定咯，陈立农匆匆说了一句“今天就到这里，还有不懂再来找我。”把直播一关。

黄明昊“啧”了一声，走了过来，凑近陈立农，“太没有意思了，老师我都没有听懂哎，还不讲。”陈立农觉得现在打趣他不是什么好时机，但还是讲着“啊……你…你不懂…我可以跟你讲的啊……”黄明昊勾起嘴角，“怎么讲，一对一，开小灶，床上讲?”黄明昊的手轻轻拂过陈立农的臀部，暗骂了一声，一把把陈立农抱起来，这要是平常，陈立农肯定不愿意乖乖巧巧待在黄明昊怀里，虽然现在也不想，但他身下还有一直在动的东西。

黄明昊把陈立农丢在床上，凑过去亲舐陈立农的嘴唇，一遍把扣的规规矩矩的扣子一个个解开，陈立农想推开，但真的被黄明昊玩的没有力气，“不不可以啊……”“可是老师真的很湿了哎，老师真的不需要昊昊地帮助吗?”又来了，每次这个时候，黄明昊都比以往用更委屈的眼神盯着自己，不是，到底是谁被塞跳蛋?是谁被逼着要开麦讲话?陈立农一看到可怜的狗狗眼盯着自己就没辙，索性撇开盯别处。“你还小啊……呼…”“我成年了。”

黄明昊把陈立农的裤子扒下，陈立农惊呼一声，黄明昊把跳蛋拿了出来，上面已经沾满了液体，黄明昊笑着说：“老师水这么多啊，是不是很想被昊昊操啊?”“别叫我老师啊……”陈立农恍惚有一种犯罪的感觉，虽然在伦理上黄明昊也已经成年了，而且被搞的也是他自己。跳蛋被拿出，陈立农长呼一口气，没想到黄明昊直接伸进三根手指。陈立农痛的直呼“轻点啊……哈……轻点……”看来黄明昊没有听进去，“那我应该叫老师什么呢?立农?宝贝?宝宝?老婆?”“别叫了啊……呜呜……别叫了。”听着越来越恶趣味的称呼，陈立农真想把耳朵捂起来。

“放松点，明明都留了这么多，怎么还是这么紧。”黄明昊又腾出一只手，开始揉搓陈立农胸前的两粒可爱的小红豆，陈立农憋住不让自己叫出声，但全身酥麻地快感，手上力道地越来越重，和语言刺激，陈立农还是忍不住叫了出来，娇喘本就是催情剂，在黄明昊这可能还增加了一个功能兴奋剂。

黄明昊抽出手指，后穴空虚的感觉让陈立农不好受，黄明昊边故意轻轻触碰陈立农挺立的阴茎的前端，边舔舐陈立农的耳轮廓，呼出的气体打在陈立农的耳边，“宝贝，想用什么姿势呢?”危险得可怕，“随…随便你。”黄明昊打了一下陈立农的臀部，“乖，转过去。”

黄明昊的分身进去，陈立农直接哭着喘，打着哭嗝，“放松点。”黄明昊被夹得动不了，陈立农的后穴是温暖的，黄明昊的分身像有无数个小嘴在吸，酥得黄明昊打了一个激灵。黄明昊开始在后面动“啊哈……啊慢……慢点……”黄明昊在自家老师的蝴蝶骨上留下一个又一个吻痕，像一只小蝴蝶。黄明昊的手伸进陈立农的嘴里，陈立农吚吚呜呜说不出一句话，全身的快感使他不知道现在在做什么，手模拟着口交，进进出出，身下的动作也越来越快，手从陈立农的嘴里抽出，拉出一条细长的银丝，身下早已凌乱不堪，没有意识，将自己留在天间快活。

黄明昊直接顶在最深处“不行啊，太大了呜呜呜……啊……我不可以……裂开了……裂开了”陈立农急切地转过头来，找黄明昊要亲，黄明昊顺着陈立农，陈立农舔着黄明昊的嘴唇，舌头打开黄明昊的唇，黄明昊的舌头迎了上来，陈立农顿时站了下风，舌尖共舞，陈立农大口地喘着气。黄明昊向着脖子进发，吮吸着，留下一个个草莓，像欣赏艺术品一样欣赏着意乱的陈立农

“要射了要射了呜呜呜……求求……让我射。”黄明昊故意堵住陈立农的马眼，陈立农哭着求射，黄明昊也还是那句话“叫声老公听听。”人的潜能是可以无限开发的，陈立农变红着脸，边叫出自己一辈子可能叫不了几次的话“老老公……”黄明昊的动作更大了，真的是太……引火不自知。“等我一起。”“啊哈啊…呜……”“我也没有讲你叫我就给你射啊。”

黄明昊放开堵在马眼的那只手，陈立农滚烫的精液射在黄明昊的手上，黄明昊也射在陈立农的身体里，过多的精液顺着优美的线条流了下来，滴在被子上。

“我爱你”  
“嗯，我也是”

黄明昊抱着陈立农走到浴室，陈立农看着镜子上的自己，脸上有着淡淡地泪痕，眼里只有情欲，身上一块红一块紫的痕迹让陈立农羞红了脸。

“好看。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“老师，翻脸不认人啊，不知道前面谁求我让他射啊，老师你说说是谁呢?”  
“别叫我老师。”  
“好吧宝贝，我也录下来了。”

黄明昊帮着陈立农清理完，本想撑着兴头再搞上一发，没想到被陈立农拳踢脚打拒绝。陈立农很累，一到床就睡着了，黄明昊掀开陈立农的刘海，在额头上留了一个吻，才慢慢悠悠打开手机，打开已经炸开的班级群。

【胡○○：我去，今天老师怎么是这样啊?】  
【张○：一定有什么问题。】  
【林○：被人搞了?】  
【程○○：整天脑子里在想什么啊?】  
【李○○：你们说陈老师为什么那么早就下播，还那么匆匆，最后那个声音是什么啊?太刺激了!】

黄明昊当然知道对陈立农会有什么影响。

【黄明昊：爱的声音。】  
“黄明昊”撤回一条消息 重新编辑  
【胡○○：昊哥???】  
【林○：???】  
【黄明昊：就生病了，吵什么一个个?赶快睡觉，明天还有陈老师课。】

隔天陈立农一早瞪了一眼正含笑看着他的黄明昊，“都怪你，我现在腰痛死了。”走到浴室，看着脖子上的草莓，只好认命套一件高领毛衣遮着，却也想不出骂黄明昊的话，这件事就这么过去，每次都这样，这就是属于黄明昊那样搞陈立农的资本。

陈立农有一次坐到书桌前，打开电脑和摄像头。又问了一句“到齐了吗?”

【胡○○：老师你没事吧】  
【林○：老师你昨天真没事吗?】

陈立农皱了皱眉头，昨天很明显吗?还是笑了笑说：“昨天是有点不舒服，胃病犯了。现在好很多啦，人到齐我们就要开始上课了!昨天那道题我会再讲的，大家把作业和课本拿出来，笔和草稿本，笔记本先放一边……”陈立农觉得讲这么多的感觉真的不要太好。

黄明昊倚靠在门框上，笑着看着陈立农

【黄明昊：陈老师这件高领毛衣真好看，以后要多穿。】


End file.
